pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Freaky Fusion
This is a Pokémon Daycare book. It's basically a Pokémon remake of Monster High's Freaky Fusion. Chapter 1 - Pokémon Daycare's Anniversary! I was standing by the door, waiting (well, trying to wait) for Xerneas to arrive. That guy is totally a slowpoke. He spends twice as much time polishing his horns as the average woman would cooking dinner. Flareon and Jolteon were by the door with me. Flareon was trying to heat us up with her flame sac and Jolteon slept. She slept so much I wondered if she listened to the teacher during class. "Chill out, Yveltal," said Flareon. "I'm sure Xerneas will be here in two sizzles of a burning fire." I thought two months had gone by, but it was actually two hours before Xerneas finally arrived. I wanted to ask, What's your problem? ''to Xerneas, but I clamped my mouth shut. However, I did say this: "Why do you care about your horns so much?" "I want them to look neat and shiny," he replied. Then he smiled, as though that had solved everything. Which didn't. Then, he went on to talk about how wonderful his horns were. Jolteon slept through it, Flareon didn't hear it, and I was Not Listening. I looked for other things to talk about. The first thing I noticed was Espeon and Umbreon having a fight. Again. Espeon's psychic power pulling up chairs to bash Umbreon. Then I noticed Glaceon and Leafeon, Vapoureon and Sylveon, and I can't forget Jolteon's loud snoring. (Sorry, Jolt.) "...and that one horn just wouldn't shimmer!" exclaimed Xerneas. "Can you believe it? Horns must shine like mine, but the way that one didn't made me feel ridiculous, so I grabbed the shiny spray Litleo always uses on his beard and I-" "BE SILENT!" I screeched. Xerneas winced. Shouting came naturally to a Yveltal like me. And wincing came naturally to Xerneas. In fact, Flareon once told me the first Xerneas winced when it emerged from its egg. "So..." Xerneas paused. "Did you know that today is the anniversary of Pokémon Daycare?" This jolted Jolteon- Ha! Get it? Because her name is Jolteon? Jolt? Jolteon? Never mind. Too old. This jolted Jolteon awake. She was one of the smartest students in class, and never missed out to answer a question. "Of course! Dialaga opened the time that led us to this day," she said before dozing off again. I had no idea what she was talking about. We started down the hallway to collect the other Eeveelutions. Then, we walked some more. That's when Sylveon noticed something. She notices a LOT of things. Vapoureon? Not so much. "Hey, take a look at that banner!" she said, pointing one of her feelers - which she calls ribbons - at the banner smiling. "Pokémon Daycare, 1996 - 2014," I read out loud. "What does that mean? Jolteon?" Jolteon quickly woke up. "Pokémon have been around ''since 1996, Yveltal," she told me. Then, she fell asleep again. Xerneas smiled a big smile. "To celebrate, Professor Dialaga wanted us to trace our family trees!" I froze. I hadn't done the assignment, and not because I didn't know about it. I didn't have a family tree, nor any parents. Well, I knew I had a mom, but I never met her. "I traced my generations all the way back to my magnificent horns," Xerneas announced. He then poked Vapoureon. "Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed. Then, she used BubbleBeam on Xerneas's horns, making them shine.Category:Books